Seven Deadly Sins
by Synnerxx
Summary: The seven deadly sins Royal Pains style. Slash. Hank/Evan
1. Gluttony

**Pairing:Hank/Evan brotherly love.**

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: Some for the pilot.**

**Author's Notes: The first story in my new series. I took on a new challenge over on LiveJournal. Seven Deadly Sins. Here's the first sin. Thanks to tremby for the awesome beta! Review and tell me what you think. Good or bad!**

* * *

Evan had always needed Hank. Always would too. Hank was there to fix whatever Evan had managed to screw up and everyone thought he was the hero. Evan never got the chance to prove to them that they were wrong about him when they were kids. Everyone was too busy with Hank and talking about his accomplishments. No one bothered with Evan because Hank had already been there, done that, and had done it better, of course.

So Evan became the bad kid. He acted out at home and school, constantly getting in trouble no matter how much Hank tried to get him out of it. He resented the fact that Hank was still trying to play the role of the good big brother because it only made their parents fawn over him more and frown at Evan more.

"Why are you such a glutton for punishment?" Hank asked as they walked home from school. Usually Evan avoided Hank like the plague at school, preferring the company of the his friends, if he even bothered to show up. Most of the time he had better things to do. Today, however, he had gotten stuck walking with Hank because Chris, who Evan usually rode with to and from school, wasn't here and Evan didn't feel like going to the mall with the others.

"What?" Evan asked, not really paying attention to Hank.

"Why are you a glutton for punishment?" Hank repeated, glancing over at him.

"Well, you've already got the Mr. Perfect act down, so I had to do something else." Evan quipped, smirk playing on his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hank snapped, casting a glare at Evan.

"Means you are the one they love, Hank, you're their star, so they don't need me to be one too because you've done it all better than I could in their minds before I've even had the chance to do it." Evan explained, rolling his eyes.

"Evan, you know that's not true. They love you too." Hank said, shocked.

"Not as much as they do you and we all know it. Don't worry about it. Just keep on being their golden boy, okay?" Evan said, eyes flicking to Hank for a second.

"Evan, can we please talk about this?" Hank reached out to grab his arm, but Evan dodged.

"Later, maybe. I got things to do." Evan walked on past their house leaving Hank staring at his back, fighting the urge to chase him down and try to get him to see things differently. Instead, he walked in the front door where his mother greeted him with a hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"Where's your brother?" She asked, noticing Evan's absence.

"He said he had things to do." Hank said, toeing off his shoes and putting them in the front closet.

"Hmm, well, run along and do your homework. Your father will be home in a few hours and I'm going to start dinner later, okay?" She nudged him to the staircase, smiling.

"Yes ma'am." Hank said, walking slowly towards his bedroom, glancing across the hall at the closed door of Evan's.

He sighed and began taking out all the books he would need from his backpack and stacked them up on his desk. He pulled out a notebook and sat down in the chair, flipping to a clean page. He sat, staring at the blank page before him. Another sigh and he was opening his Algebra book and copying down the problems. He had been working for about an hour when he heard the front door slam open and knew that Evan was home.

He heard his mother call out to Evan as he stomped up the stairs and the door to Evan's room slam shut. His way of replying. Hank shook his head and went back to working. About thirty minutes later, he could smell dinner being cooked and heard the front door open again, a lot more gently this time. His father was home.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Julia called up the stairs. Hank closed his book and headed out the door and down the stairs, Evan behind him.

"Hi dad." Hank greeted his father, while Evan merely shot a disinterested look at him.

"Hello Hank." Mark said, glaring at Evan.

"Evan, aren't you going to say hello to your father?" Julia asked, placing the baked chicken on the table.

"Nope." Evan said, leaning back in his chair.

"Evan, don't be so rude." Julia scolded, placing corn and mashed potatoes alongside the chicken.

"How was school, boys?" Mark asked as he served up the chicken to them.

"Fine. We had a sub in Biology." Hank said, scooping up some corn.

"That's good. Evan, how was your day?" Mark turned his attention to his youngest son.

Evan looked up and sneered, "Sucky as usual."

"Evan, don't use that kind of language at the dinner table." Julia reprimanded.

Evan stayed silent, but nodded. Hank saw the quick flash of anger in his eyes before it was gone, hidden behind his mask.

They carried on with the conversation, catching each other up on what they've been doing and how their day has been. Evan stayed silent throughout the meal, picking at his food, not really eating it.

Hank and Evan clear the table after supper is over and clean the kitchen. "Can we finish talking?" Hank asked, putting the final plate in the cupboard.

"About what?" Evan handed him a cup.

"What we were talking about on the way home." Hank puts the cup away.

"No." Evan's answer is sharp.

"Why not?" Hank turned to face his brother who is scrubbing viciously at a pan.

"Because I don't want too." Evan snapped.

"Evan, please. Why can't we talk? We used to always be able to talk and now we're drifting away. I miss us being close." Hank knew he was taking a risk with telling Evan how much he missed his little brother because Evan wasn't the easiest person to talk to, but he had to try and hope that Evan wouldn't slice him to ribbons verbally with his razor blade tongue.

Evan didn't speak for a long moment. When he did, he said, "I know. I do too." He didn't look at Hank, just continued washing the dishes.

Hank smiled softly. "So, can we talk?"

"After dishes." Evan said.

Hank nodded and went back to drying them.

Ten minutes later, they were in Evan's room. Evan was sprawled lazily on his bed, while Hank was seated in the desk chair.

"So talk." Evan said after a few minutes of silence.

"Will you tell me about what you meant earlier? About why you've changed so much?" Hank leaned forward.

Evan smirked at him. "Like I said, the shining star position had already been filled by you."

Hank frowned, feeling his patience grow thin as they often did these days with Evan. He still remembered the days when he and Evan used to talk and have a close bond. They had always been close, only being a few years apart in age. He wanted the bond back. Wanted his little brother back. Wanted his friend back.

"Cut the crap, Evan." Hank said, impatience clear in his tone.

Evan frowned for a moment, then sighed, rubbing at his face tiredly. "I just feel that our parents think I'm the biggest screw up to walk the planet, while you can do no wrong. They wouldn't pay any attention to me if it weren't for all the trouble I cause." A grin was flashed briefly at Hank. "So I do what I have to, because I don't want to live in your shadow, Hank. I want to be me, not you. Our parents don't see that though. They want me to be another you. I always get the disappointment and the 'Why can't you be more like Hank?' speech from mom, and the anger from dad. So what am I supposed to do?" Evan shrugged, not meeting Hank's eye after spilling so much of himself.

Hank sat in stunned silence, shocked that Evan felt this way. Yeah, he knew their parents had been less than impressed with Evan's behavior as of late, but he hadn't known to what extent they were willing to go to make sure Evan suffered for it. And for having Hank as a brother it seemed. He was also surprised that Evan had opened up to him, let him see how vulnerable he was.

"Evan, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Hank got up and wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

Evan stiffened, then allowed Hank to hug him, his own arms coming up and gripping Hank like a lifeline.

"It'll be okay, Ev. The closer we stick to each other, the better, okay?" Hank whispered into his hair.

Evan nodded, then took a shuddering breath. "Promise?"

Hank smiled down at him. "I promise."

***~***

The brothers are grown now. Evan is still a smart ass and a trouble maker, but not as bad as he once was. Hank still cleans up after him occasionally, but all through the years, they have stuck together just like Hank promised. Just like when Evan had taken him away from his sorrow over losing Nikki, sure Hank had fought him at first, but he had convinced his brother it would be worth it and it had been. Look at all they have accomplished with HankMed. Hank isn't stupid. He knows he owes it all Evan. He knows that if it hadn't been for Evan that he would still be moping around his apartment, watching the bills stack up. He's glad Evan dragged him away and gave him a second chance at being a doctor. He's glad to say they're also closer than ever for it.

Evan isn'ta glutton for punishment anymore.

If anything, he's a glutton for Hank now.


	2. Envy

**Pairing: Onesided Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Alcohol use, angst, slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: First off, if anyone gets insulted at the bisexual comment, I meant no harm. I'm bi too, so no offense. Thanks goes to tremby AKA Kailey, my awesome beta! :D Review!**

* * *

Hank has always envied the easy way Evan had with people. The way they seemed drawn to him, like moths to the flame. No one could really resist him. Well, some women could resist his flirty nature, but when he was just being himself, and not trying to sleep with them, they flocked to him too.

Hank had learned long ago not to try to compete with his brother for attention because Evan would always win. Their parents, mutual friends, even Hank's girlfriend a few times. Evan never did it to hurt Hank on purpose, or be mean to him, it's just the way he was. Hank didn't fault him for it.

Which was why he found himself sitting in a bar next to Evan, listening to his commentary of the other patrons with half an ear.

"She's got great legs." Evan nodded slightly to a leggy blonde at the other end of the bar. Hank glanced over and nodded his approval.

"But I really like his chest." Evan's attention had switched to a brunette male with a very chiseled chest.

Evan had come out years ago to Hank about being bisexual, or as their father put it, "an equal opportunity slut." Hank didn't mind and mostly tuned out his brother's appreciative comments on the male physique.

Hank ordered another beer, trying to boost the buzz he was already feeling. As the alcohol-induced fog settled over his mind, he began to wonder. What did those men and women have that he didn't? What did they give Evan that he couldn't? The jealousy grew and he let it. Why did they get to sleep with Evan, give him pleasure? Hank bet that he could do it way better than anyone else. After all, Evan was his little brother and who knew him better but Hank?

He drained the last few swallows of his bottle and was about to order another one when Evan grabbed his arm.

"Okay, time to go. You've had enough, big guy." Evan tugged him to his feet and put one of his arms around his shoulders and the other around his waist. Hank felt the world spin alarmingly for a minute before it calmed and Evan led him out of the bar.

"Must've had more than I thought." He slurred, leaning heavily on Evan.

"Yeah, you did. Where are your keys?" Evan had him propped up against the car.

"Pocket." Hank mumbled, sagging on the car.

Evan sighed and began to search through Hank's pockets, finding the keys in the right front one.

"Let's go home and get you in bed." Evan got Hank situated in the passenger seat and climbed in on the drivers' side. They made it home in one piece and into the house where Evan walked Hank into his room and helped him strip down.

"What do they have that I don't?" Hank suddenly asked.

"Um, who?" Evan blinked at him.

"Those other people that you sleep with." Hank elaborated.

"What about them?" Evan asked warily.

"What do they have that I don't?" Hank repeated his first question.

"Um, what do you mean?" Evan was confused.

"Why do you sleep with them, but not me?" Hank made an impatient gesture.

"Dude, you're my brother. I don't want to sleep with you." Evan rolled his eyes. Seriously, Hank was so weird sometimes.

"Okay, if we weren't related, would you sleep with me?" Hank asked.

"Why do you even care? This is so weird!" Evan threw his hands in the air and turned away.

"Well, would you?" Hank persisted.

"I don't know. Maybe. Yeah." Evan glanced back at Hank who seemed satisfied.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Just curious. And jealous." Hank laid down in bed and closed his eyes.

"Whoa. You were jealous? Over them? Why?" Evan sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Because they get to have you in ways that I don't." Hank explained.

"I guess, but they only get the physical me. They don't get to see the emotional me or anything else. They're not the ones I'm going to come running to if things go wrong." Evan took Hank's hand.

Hank opened his eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise. In a way, you have more of me than they ever will." Evan smiled and kissed the back of Hank's hand.

Hank shifted over and flipped a corner of the blanket open. "Stay?"

Evan smiled and stripped to his boxers. He slipped in next to Hank, his back to his chest. Hank kissed his shoulder and curled an arm around his waist. They said their goodnights and drifted off.

Whatever and whoever the morning brought never stood a chance against them.


	3. Sloth

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, mentions of shower!sex**

**Author's Notes: This is sweet and slight crack. Thanks to Kailey for the beta! Review!**

* * *

Hank found Evan laying on the couch, eyes closed, the TV on in the background.

"You are so lazy." He commented idly as he walked past.

"Am not." Evan mumbled, not bothering to move.

"Are too." Hank said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. He walked to the door and opened it causing Evan to open his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Jogging. Wanna come?" Hank offered.

"Nope." Evan settled back down in his former position.

"Lazy bones." Hank teased, closing the door before Evan had a chance to reply.

An hour later when Hank returned, Evan was still laying on the couch, though this time he was actually watching TV.

"You're still on the couch?" Hank asked in disbelief.

"I don't have anything to do!" Evan defended himself.

"You could have gone jogging with me." Hank pointed out.

"Nah, too much effort." Evan said, eyes fixed on the TV.

"Well, I'm going to shower, going to join me there?" Hank asked suggestively.

"No." Evan said.

"You're turning down shower sex? Is there something wrong? Are you sick?" Hank asked, starting to go for his medical bag.

Evan waved him off. "I'm fine, just don't feel like moving."

Hank gave him one last, hard look. "If you're sure."

"Yeah." was the distracted reply.

"Hmm." Hank hummed as he made his way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Hank walked back downstairs, slightly damp from his shower. Evan was still on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hank asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just one of those lazy-not-perky days." Evan barely glanced at him.

Hank leaned over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at Hank. He kissed Evan hard, tongue sliding between the parted lips.

Hank pulled away after a few seconds. "Even your kissing is lazy." He complained.

"I told you. Not feeling perky today." Evan shifted so he was laying with his head in Hank's lap.

Hank's fingers began twining in the curls. "I hope you feel less like a sloth tomorrow and more like a human. You're no fun when you're like this."

"Trust me, I know. I've been bored all day, but lacked the will, energy, and effort to do anything." Evan grunted.

"That's kinda sad." Hank mused.

"Yeah, now be quiet. Judge Judy is back on." Evan shushed him.

Hank shook his head and resigned himself to watching Court TV with Evan for the rest of the day.


	4. Lust

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, sex**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to Kailey for the beta! :) Review, loves. **

* * *

Lips met again in a harsh kiss, eager for what was to come. Hands tugged pieces of clothing off of bodies and replaced them. Moans and whimpers, pleas and begs filled the air. Lips attacked skin that hands previously occupied.

It was a battle of wills. How long could they go, building up the pleasure before giving in? Hands slide down bodies, squeezing and groping. Tongues waged war with each other. It was a familiar dance to them and they still loved every minute of it.

Hands pushed at bodies, forcing them to the waiting bed. Bodies covered each other. Lube was located and coated throughly on pulsing erections. Legs wrapped around lean waists in preparation. They hesitated before joining as one.

Kisses were exchanged, hungry and needy. Marks were liberally applied to necks, collarbones, and chests. Nipples were sucked, teased, rolled, and pinched. Hands tangled in hair and pulled frantically, mouths meeting again.

Then they were one. The pace was fast, need overpowering the want to savor it. Hips arched and rocked against each other. Breaths were ragged and panting. Lips were swollen, red, and parted. Oxygen was short. Voices were hoarse from the sounds that poured out of them.

Encouragement was whispered. Pleas to last just a little longer, you can do it, come on. Disagreements followed. Can't, so close, please faster. Teeth clenched in lips, backs arched, eyes slammed shut. Pleasure assaulted every sense and it was too much to take.

Orgasm hit the younger one first, a scream ripping from their throat. Kisses were placed on necks, soothing, even as orgasm hit the other one. The sweet sensation of the world melting away, becoming lost and insignificant filling their senses and minds.

It was a breath-taking experience. They calmed and became two again instead of one. Kisses were given out again, soft loving ones. They slowly floated back to Earth as their orgasms faded and they bathed in the afterglow in delight.

"Now that's what I'd call amazing." Hank mumbled appreciatively.

Evan sat up and glared at him. "You ruined it."

"Ruined what?" Hank asked, opening his eyes.

"My nice afterglow. You aren't suppose to talk, just soak it in. And never say something so cheesy if you feel the need to talk." Evan got up off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. He came back with a wet washcloth and wiped himself off. Finished, he tossed it onto Hank's bare chest.

"That's cold. You couldn't warn me?" Hank grumbled, wiping himself off then throwing the offending cloth back into the bathroom.

"It's cold." Evan deadpanned at him, slipping underneath the covers.

"Very funny." Hank did the same, arms automatically curling around Evan.

"Goodnight Hank." Evan said, voice muffled from where his head was buried in his chest.

"Night. And it was pretty amazing." Hank said, getting in one last jab.

Evan sighed, breath tickling Hank's skin, but didn't reply.

But he did secretly agree with Hank.


	5. Greed

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: This one is shorter than normal, but I like it. Only two more sins to go. Special thanks to Kailey for the beta! Review, loves!**

* * *

Hank thinks that it's just plain greed that drives Evan's constant quest for new clients and contracts, but it's not. It's fear.

Fear that he will end up like he was as a teenager when their mother got sick, and their father left with all the money, leaving them with no way to really help save their mom.

Hank had been angry and bitter over the whole thing, while Evan was just scared and hurt. They had gone from being the apples of their father's eye, to being abandoned with the blink of said eye.

Evan had watched their mother get sicker, weaker, fragile. Then she was gone. Hank had told him that they needed to always stick together and they had.

Until Nikki had come along. She hadn't liked Evan all that much and Hank was busy trying to please her, so their relationship suffered. They weren't as close as they used to be. When they did talk, it was about superficial things, nothing that had any meaning to it.

Evan saw the trip to the Hamptons as a way to get his big brother back and he jumped on it. He figured it was true what they say. You never know what you had until it's gone and you miss it.

HankMed was another avenue to rebuild their relationship. It was working, or at least Evan thought it was, until they went to that island. They had a fight about Jill offering Hank a job and Hank considering it. Somehow, it turned into a fight about them.

Evan had told Hank what he had said to him all those years ago, about them sticking together, but Hank shrugged it off like it meant nothing. That had cut Evan to the core.

So if Evan seems greedy, he's not. He's just afraid of losing the one thing that really means anything to him.


	6. Wrath

**Pairing: Onesided Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slashy, incesty thoughts**

**Author's Notes: I think this comes off more as angst than wrath, but it's more of Hank's inner thoughts and you can feel his frustration with how he feels and being unable to do anything about it. So, anyway, review loves!**

* * *

When Evan first introduces him to his first boyfriend, he is filled with anger and jealousy. He doesn't show it because Evan is nervous enough as it is and it's cute. The guy is nice enough, Hank supposes and he seems to genuinely care for Evan, so Hank swallows his anger and deals with the fact that Evan is dating and no longer needs him as much.

When he sits down and thinks about the anger and the reasons for it, he thinks it's just brotherly love, that he'll never feel as if anyone will be good enough for his little brother. That's what he tells himself anyway. When he studies the jealousy, none too closely mind you, he tells himself it's just because that he won't be the number one person in Evan's life anymore. And those half-truths allow him to hide his real thoughts and emotions, while not being out right lies.

There is some sick sense of satisfaction when Evan and his boyfriend break up. He holds Evan through the tears and pain, comforting him and letting him rage around the room. He listens to the excuses that Evan makes to deny that they're really over, talks him out of calling or visiting him.

When he finally gets Evan calmed down enough to go to bed, he turns to leave, but a cold hand on his wrist stops him.

"Please stay." Evan's voice is hoarse, even in a whisper.

"Okay." Hank slides in behind Evan, pulling the blanket up around both of them and letting Evan curl into his arms.

"Thank you." Evan mumbles into his shirt where his face is buried.

Hank again tells himself the half-truth of it's just brotherly love he's feeling for Evan as his arms tighten around him. That's it. Nothing else. Not a thing. And this isn't denial either, just the truth.

Through the years, the feelings have gotten stronger, most often making themselves known when Evan has a new boyfriend or girlfriend. Hank keeps up the half-truths, but it's more out of habit than any real conviction. He knows how he feels, has learned to live with it, learned to live with knowing that Evan will never be his.

It hurts, but what can he do? He can be there for Evan, make him happy as much as he possibly can, and be his big brother. This is the only time he will ever wish that they weren't related. Weren't brothers. Just so he could love Evan as fully as he wants to.

Society says it's wrong. Why is it wrong to love someone like that? It's only wrong if you're related. But the world needs more love. Not that kind of love. That isn't love. Just a sick mockery of it. So, Hank buries his "sick" love and his anger and ignores it, in favor of his sanity. He can't deal with things like that. Doesn't want to face the world and it's judgments and he certainly won't face Evan with that kind of news.

Hank couldn't care less what other people thought of him, but he's scared of Evan hating him and that is something he's not going to risk, even if it means getting the weight of all his secrets off his chest. That's not a fair trade. He'll shoulder any burden as long as Evan loves him.

He'll deal with it all when it's time too, and that's when he meets his maker. Not any time sooner. No one else has to know.

Not even Evan.


	7. Pride

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, implied oral sex**

**Author's Notes: The last sin! I thought it was perfect for Evan. Yes, it is a little (lot) short, but I kinda like it. :D Review!**

* * *

Evan, Hank knows, is a very vain and prideful human being. It's just the way it is, and Hank has learned to accept it and ignore it.

Because of his pride, he also has a fairly big ego. Which is annoying, but again Hank ignores it.

However, his ego has gotten him into a lot of trouble and will always get him into trouble, and Hank will always be the one to get him out of it.

You see, Evan has a tendency to think he's God's gift to women and flirt shamelessly with all of them. And he always seems to find that ones that have big, burly boyfriends. It doesn't always end well for Evan. He gets thrown around like a rag doll. Not pretty.

You must always be careful what you say to him. If you insult him, he'll get pouty and whiny and Hank just does not want to listen to it all day. So, for Hank's sake, watch what you say.

But if you feed his ego, he'll be like putty in your hands. Pay him complement after complement about anything, and he'll be your little lap dog, Hank has discovered. He makes good use of that fact too. Especially during sex.

Hank wonders absently where Evan learned to do that thing with his tongue, but then he starts to do it, and Hank moans, fingers winding into Evan's hair, hips rocking forward.

As Evan leans back up to kiss him, Hank thinks that maybe Evan deserves his ego. After all, he is damn good. But he'll never tell Evan that.


End file.
